Bird in a Cage
by Pure Bubbles
Summary: Before Panem was ready for the Girl on Fire, the foundation for the rebellion was being cemented. Follow the 63rd Hunger Games victor, Rendelle Nustack from District six as she helps form the underground uprising against the Capitol.
1. The New Job

Hi everyone, This is my first fanfiction. I am super excited about my story and will try my hardest to update. Constructive criticism and reviews are appreciated.

Also I do not own Hunger Games or any thing created by Suzanne Collins.

Chapter 1- The new job.

He was going to make a difference.

Agrippa Lotly knew it as he took his first steps into District 6. Full of confidence, he knew he would make a change for the best. Never a man concerned with the status quo, he was immune to the demons and evil influences of his birthplace, the Capitol. At least that is what his parents had said before their untimely car accident. Perhaps it was his lack of love for the Capitol that inspired his choice of employment. Capitol escorts were generally women, or homosexual men, but it seemed to be his calling. He craved to get out of the Capitol. It was suffocating him. In hopes to impress the Districts with modest rebellion, he even refused to take part in extravagant Capitol fashion. Oh how loved he would be as soon as District six saw that he was such a different Capitol resident…

Two months later…

Shame filled his whole person. He was a fool. Despite the best of intentions, this year's Games were a complete disaster. District 6 was an awful place. Run down, dirty, and overcome by morphlings, with their yellowish skin and drug induced shaking. He was not prepared for the quality of living there.

Worst yet, no one thought him to be a savior but a grim reaper out to snatch children. He even once tried to buy their love by giving money to needy families. But they only saw that as an evil Capitol ploy. He wondered why no one told him.

"What did you think they were going to do?" Motton, the districts mentor, asked. He was an older scruffy man. He won the 35th Hunger games. Wise but rough around the edges, Agrippa clung to him for support and advice for the 62nd Games. He seemed to know what was going on. Motton liked that Agrippa would actually listen to a non-capitolist. The symbiotic relationship ran deep and dysfunctional, as Agrippa saw Motton as a father figure. He even found himself quoting Motton's opinions. Motton influenced Agrippa to be a tool for the District. However both gave the other hope. "The cameras aren't on us, son. They don't see you working your ass off for those kids. Especially when they go die on us in the first couple of days. Granted, it was damn cold. Hardly anyone survived hypothermia. I don't suspect the Game makers will be doing that arena again."

Agrippa just nodded. Next year, he vowed that District 6 would win. Would that get them to like him? A voice within him said, "Not a chance."

Motton and him parted ways until it came time for the 63rd Hunger Games. Months had passed and Motton wasn't looking well. He voice was rough from smoking and he coughed a lot. "Are you ok?" Agrippa asked not sure what to expect as an answer. Motton laughed.

"Don't tell me you are going to mother hen me now. Two months together, you thinking you need to take care of me. I might start to blush." Agrippa looked down, ashamed that his concern was apparent and unwarranted. "Let's just get this over with." Motton pats him on the back leading him to the stage.

The younger man looked out to the audience. Children. He couldn't remember what he was doing at their age, but it wasn't this. It wasn't being picked for the slaughter. No one looked happy to be here, not even him. Motton could act any way he wanted, the Games were stuck with him. However if he didn't put on a good show, he would get fired. "That's all they want, boy," Motton's words echoed in his head. So smile he would. He would leave the scowling to the train.

"Ladies First!" he announced trying to add a jovial sound to his voice. His had dipped down into the round glass. Then pulling out a name. "Rendelle Nustack." A small red head emerged from the sixteen year olds. Why did that name seem so familiar? Surly he had never met her. Then from the crowds a woman's screams could be heard.

"No! Not my daughter. You already took my son. Not Rendelle. Rendy, no!" Peacekeepers held the woman back as she reached out for the girl. Rendelle looked back and mouthed something he couldn't be sure what. Son? Wait a second…last year? Henrick Nustack? Brother? Fuck.

The woman was taken back and her wails could no longer be heard. It was all he could do to hold his facial expression to passive. "On to the boys." If he got another Nustack he'd kill someone. He'd go ballistic right on stage.

"Don't worry, I don't have anymore family," the girl beside him quipped. She had a mean smirk on her face as if to say she hoped he was tortured by the thought of her standing next to him. Could she read minds? Perhaps it was her hard glare, her bravery to say something with a cruel intent, or her apparent sixth sense, but she gave him hope. Had she seen his appearance falter? Well if he had, he didn't notice. Her keen intuitiveness would prove to be an impressive quality on the battlefield. So he took another breath and announced the next name.

"Jokom Tafferty."

When a lanky boy took his place on the stage, Agrippa had them shake hands and then he said, "Welcome to the 63rd Hunger Games. May the odds be ever in your favor."

* * *

Finally on the train, Jokom and Rendelle sat next to the other at a table full of food. They stared at Motton and Agrippa, waiting. Clearing his throat, he looked at his paper work.

"Ok well, we are heading straight to the Capitol. When we get to the hotel you will be introduced to your stylist team. They will prep you. By then you'll be released to go back to the suite and relax… or something. Eat. Do whatever. You can wreck things for all I care." He felt like putting his head on the table… or having a hard drink. He just had to get out of the room. The red head girl was looking at him. In fact her eyes didn't leave him for a second. It was unnerving. "Want to take over, Motton?" With that he left the room to his personal quarters, taking a bottle of scotch with him.

"Don't worry about him, kids. Has a larger heart than most," he heard Motton say as he left the dinner cart.

He woke up with a start. Where was he? It took a minute to recognize the room. It took a second minute for the pain in his head to process. Five more minutes to realize someone was standing in the corner.

"That's what happens when you drink in the middle of the day," a feminine voice rang out. If his head were not metaphorically splitting in two, he would marvel at how lovely a voice it was.

"Argggh" was all he could get out. She crossed the room and handed him a glass of water and two pills.

"Take them, you'll feel better." Not in the mood to fight, he obeyed. "You aren't like the rest of them. I have heard of other escorts. Flamboyant people with no conscious idea what they do. You don't seem to fit the job description."

"Hmmmm" he didn't feel like having a heart to heart with this girl.

"You don't even look like them. I mean don't get me wrong your electric blue suit is ridiculous and your hair, "she motioned to his tall platinum spikes. "At least you don't wear make-up."

"Uh huh" This girl was rambling and he wasn't feeling well. "Wait, what are you doing in my room?" He saw her mouth curve to a weird grin. He was confused. "It's bad for a girls reputation to be in a room alone with a man." He watched her hand travel from her side to his chest. What. The. Hell.

"Maybe I want that bad reputation.' Her voice was barely more than a whisper and she put more pressure on his chest for him to lean back. His thoughts were reeling. Yes she was attractive. But this was not in her best interest. He shot up, pushing her off the bed.

"This is not a good idea. What are you thinking?" The small red head sat up on the floor, eyes ablaze with fury.

"What am I thinking? I think it was pretty obvious what I was thinking!" Ugh how aggravating. Agrippa grabbed her by the arm and led her out the door.

"This is not in your best interest." Great now he sounded like a strict father telling her, she can't have some candy. "Now lets pretend this never happened."

She stopped in her tracks and looked at him, "Are you gay?" It felt like she punched him. First she attacks his honor then his manhood.

"No." His voice was clipped and his opinion of this girl was going south. "I just don't want to have sex with a child."

"Well, I don't consider myself a child anymore. If I have to kill before I have sex then I might as well die!" With that she ran down the train's hallway. What in the world? The blond man heard a chuckle behind him. Turning around he realized Motton must have seen everything.

"That made no sense. Did you see that?"

"It's a control thing. She was trying to control the one thing she could. And you are a better choice than me. However it seems that she wasn't counting on you to be a decent human being. Agrippa sighed.

"Well, she might be a freak, but she's got some spirit. She might do well this year." Motton and Agrippa could only hope. "How's the boy?"

"Scared as hell. He's young and not so impressive." Damn, Agrippa was hoping for better news. They were stuck with the green and the insane. This was going to be a long Hunger Games.

* * *

He walked into the suite with Motton, looking around nervously. "Relax boy, she's with the stylist. You yourself made the schedule." Agrippa knew he was acting crazy. She was just a kid put in an impossible situation. He was just the unfortunate soul that she channeled her aggression on. He headed to the bar. "No time for that. We need to meet up with the other escorts and mentors. Marius and Prima with take the kids back to the suite. The off time you put in will allow them to clear their heads." Agrippa nodded. Why was he acting like a victim? That girl was no threat to him. He went to his room and changed into a more Capitol friendly suit. It was a simple black but it sparkled. Marius told him to wear it with the bright pink shirt and gray tie. He was grateful. He was losing his Capitol touch.

The blonde man descended the stairs looking over the crowd. He recognized the majority of people. A few game keepers, big sponsors, mentors, and other escorts. An avox crossed his path holding a tray of champagne, he took it and downed it in one sip.

"Boy after my own heart." A man in his early thirties said in his direction. He was dressed in a dress shirt that looked like it had never been pressed and his tie was askew. Agrippa met him last year…what was his name? "Haymitch Abernathy," he said. "I can tell you forgot."

"Then you saved me from an embarrassing moment. How are you Mr. Abernathy?" the younger man responded.

"Another year to watch kids kill each other. Why never better!" he said harshly and then took another gulp of his beverage. "But you types, you guys enjoy this shit don't you?"

"Has that been your experience with other escorts, sir?" Agrippa tried his best to keep his voice neutral.

"Bah! Escorts are the worst. They are actually involved and they still love the 'excitement' of the games." He looked like he was going to continue but a shrill voice cut him off.

"Mr. Haymitch, I am so glad you are socializing however there are some really important people that we should talk to. Latonia, District 2's escort, suggested some great people."

A girl with a bright green wig strolled up to the man. She looked young. Younger than Agrippa, that was for sure.

Clearing is throat, "I am not sure that taking Latonia's advice is a good decision. She didn't get that district by playing fair." The green haired girl looked at him in shock. She then gave him a dazzling smile and extended her hand.

"I'm Effie Trinket, District 12. And this surly gentleman is Haymitch Abernathy."

Smiling back, he took her hand. "Mr. Abernathy and I actually have already been acquainted… last year. I am Agrippa Lotly. You must be new." Risking a glance at Haymitch, who was leaning on the wall spacing out, Effie visibly relaxed.

'Yes! So exciting to be so close to the action. You can imagine that this is my first year, being District 12 and all." She hestitated as if to place the name. "Oh my you are District 6, correct?" He didn't say anything. "Yes I heard about your tributes last year. Very unfortunate, indeed. They died so early on. You probably didn't even get a chance to talk to sponsors."

Already feeling disgusted, Agrippa turned to leave. "It was a pleasure to meet you. May the odds be ever in your favor."

"Thank you for your advice. I'm still new at this so every bit of advice helps," she called after him.

Turning to so quickly a squeak dropped from her lips, Agrippa needed to say one more thing, "Last bit of advice from me. Keep your eyes open. Take in everything you see and internalize it. These are the moments that let you know what kind of person you truly are." With that he left, his words still hanging in the air.

* * *

The television then announced "AND THE VICTOR OF THE 63RD ANNUAL HUNGER GAMES IS RENDELL NUCASE FROM DISTRICT 6!"

The hovercraft came down to pick up a small girl with red hair in two looped braids. She was straddling a large branch after bludgeoning the last career tribute's head with rocks from above.

"Looks like you kept your promise." Motton looked at the blond man.

"I did nothing." Agrippa was reeling in shock and a simple sentence was all he could muster.

"Sure you did, you spoke to every sponsor, paving the way for me to make the case. I have never seen you flirt more than now."

"You don't know how many promises I had to make good on before they promised to give the money." A pained expression flashed over his face. It seems that an escort was another name for a whore if you were good looking.

"Well you saved a life… doesn't that make you feel better?" Agrippa shrugged.

"I am just going up to the suite to pack. Then go to the medic room. She looks awful."

"Not bad considering she was rated a 5. No wonder you had to sleep with people to get them to sponsor her. Why she didn't tell anyone she could do voice mimicry is still a fucking mystery."

"How exactly was she going to show that talent? She certainly was vicious."

"Yeah I know. Who would have thought she would kill the tributes in their sleep or pin it on the others? Clever one, she is."

Agrippa didn't know what to say. The Games had a tendency to bring out the worst in the tributes. He hoped that whatever lasting affect the Games had on Rendelle, she wouldn't be the same girl that deliberately sliced throats in the dark. He looked over to the District 2's table. Latonia looked down but not sad enough to be mourning a person. Perhaps this wasn't the right job for him. He left the room.

* * *

The hospital was brightly lit and a sickeningly sweet smell hung in the air. Agrippa walked towards number 217, Rendelle's room. As he got closer he noticed someone leaving. That's odd. The person made a left down a corridor. The male escort quieted his steps and followed to see who it was. He followed the other man to an obscure exit. Peering out the cracked door a gasp fell from his lips.

"Right on time President Snow. Did you accomplish what you needed?"

"I always do, Iovis," the president said as he got into the car.

Agrippa didn't know what to think. What could this man want with Rendelle? As he watched the car drive off, he took off to her room.

"Rendelle. Are you ok?" as he rushed into her room. She was sitting up with an IV attached to her arm but otherwise looking calm. "What did he say to you?"

She looked at him blankly. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't mess with me. I saw the President leave your room. What did he want?"

For the first time he saw her mask crack, tears slid down her face. "He said I can't return to District 6. I am to stay here and work for him." She looked at him. His heart broke. She was just a kid. "Why does he want me? I just want to go home."

Agrippa crossed the room and sat down on her bed. Wrapping an arm around her, he put his lips to the top of her head. "I won't let you go through this alone." He wasn't sure what that meant but he would make good on the vow. She tucked her body into his and cried.

* * *

Caesar was on stage announcing Rendelle's name. Proclaiming her victory and welcoming her to the stage. Agrippa stood next to the red head, watching her every move. "Remember what we discussed, okay?" She simply nodded. He kneeled down in front of her. "I know it's going to be difficult, or even impossible sounding, but you have to pull this off. You have to make it look like this is your decision. If you don't, he won't kill you. He'll go after everyone you love."

Her eyes were becoming glassy with moisture. He wasn't helping. He didn't know what to do. Without thinking he closed the distance between them and touched his lips to hers. The kiss was over before it truly began. If it weren't for her scarlet blush, he wouldn't have been sure he actually did it. The idea scared him. He wasn't sure that his impulse move did any good. However her lips started to curve into a smile as she touched her lips.

"And now Miss Rendelle Nustack!" Caesar called out and the audience cheered. She went out with a skip in her step, waving to the people of Panem. Again, Agrippa was inspired to hope one more time.


	2. The New Star

**Here is the second chapter. I hope everyone enjoys it. I thank the people who have started following me. I am going to try to post a new chapter every Sunday. Just to keep on schedule.**

**Yet again, I do not own any thing created by Suzanne Collins. And the song I used was written and (I assume) property of Andrew Lloyd Webber. It seemed like the perfect way to express the way Rendelle felt.**

**I would love to hear what you have to say!**

**Xoxo Pure Bubbles**

* * *

The New Star

The crowd roared as she took the stage. The lights shined brightly in her eyes. Caesar was in front of her. However Rendelle's thoughts were still thinking about the kiss. Her first kiss. Despite the grave situation, she couldn't help her heart from fluttering and feeling giddy. Agrippa told her she needed to be charming and sell the ruse that the President was forcing her to take on.

"Congratulations, my dear. I must say you are the most clever victor we have ever had," Caesar said sincerely. If he didn't work for the Capitol, Rendelle would have thought he was an endearing man. He really made people feel comfortable in his presence. "So what are your plans for after the Games? Do you have a house picked out in Victor Village?"

Great, this question already. The petite red head steadied her voice before speaking, "I do have plans. I won't be going back to the District. It seems that I have an amazing opportunity here in the Capitol."

"Oh my, that sounds thrilling. I am sure you will love it here. Tell me. What is this special opportunity?" he exclaimed.

"I'd hate to jinx it." Needing to summon a smile, she thought of the kiss again.

"Well, we all saw your amazing talent with voice mimicry. Can you sing?" Jackpot. That was something she knew she could do.

"Yes. I have a lovely voice." It was completely true. Back in District 6, she was always sought out to sing.

"Perhaps you could sing for us." She wasn't expecting that. She looked out at the audience. All eyes were glued on her.

"Um…" she risked a glance to Agrippa. He nodded. "Alright. Is there a preference?"

"Ah, see that! She's taking requests. No dear, sing whatever you wish." There was a loud applause urging her to go on with the performance. She got out of her seat. Rendelle almost felt comforted by having the attention of these people. They were at the mercy of her choice. She took in a deep breath and exhaled the first note.

She chose a song of longing, and moving on. Her mother had been adament about cultivating her talent. Exposing Rendelle to many different kinds of music. Opera just happened to be one of the styles she favored. So as a dedication to her mother, for whom she tried her best to survive, she sang a sorrowful aria for all to hear.

She continued her song until the last note. Belting out the last verse with everything she had. When she finished she looked out at the audience. They were silent. Did she do something wrong? Her heart started to beat wildly and a bead of sweat formed on her forehead. She looked at Caesar. His mouth was slightly ajar and looked starry eyed. She felt herself inching away. They didn't like her. Panic washed over her body. Her throat became tight. Oh no, she was going to vomit. She was going to vomit and then be executed.

Then the applause erupted the whole stadium. People were on their feet. Caesar stepped up next to her. "The Capitol's song bird, everyone! The girl who sounds like she came from the heavens!" he exclaimed. If possible, the crowd got even louder. Rendelle couldn't control her breathing. She felt faint. Caesar whispered in her ear, "Bow and then you can run off the stage."

She did what she was told and felt a wave of relief when Agrippa's arms enveloped her. "Why did you tell me you had a set of pipes like that?" he mumbled into her hair.

"I didn't know it was relevant." He rolled his eyes but gave her a big smile.

"You'll be okay, kid. You'll be okay."

* * *

The tabloids were going crazy over Rendelle's impromptu performance. That and the Victory Tour was coming along. Over the next few months the young girl spent most of her days with Agrippa. Usually they would sit in silence as he filed paper work and created schedules for the upcoming events. He seemed to be a man of few words. On several occasions she reached across the table and drew imaginary lines on his hands with her finger. It made him uncomfortable; she knew that. She just wanted to be touched by someone, anyone, so badly. Rendelle never brought up the idea of sex between them again and he didn't shake off her light intimate touches. It seemed to be their unspoken agreement.

"So where are we starting this Victory tour?" She looked over his shoulder as he made some finishing details on plans.

"We are starting at District Six. Then going out to 12 to 1. Since our final destination will be the Capitol, it will be our last stop. There will be a party, more like a ball. Marius will be your stylist again. Don't be surprised if you have to perform again. In fact, it was mentioned that instead of a speech at each district you should sing a song. How does that make you feel?" She gave him a weird look. What was he thinking? That was odd. "Well they say that music can carry a lot more emotion than words. To be honest you aren't the most…engaging person. You can't lie for shit and to make things worse, you weren't the most compassionate tribute. In fact you were down right evil." Horror swept across her features. "I know you were only surviving and can't be held 100% accountable for your actions. However it doesn't change the fact that none of the districts are going to feel a connection to you, especially with the decision to live in the Capitol. The only district you have any luck with is District 2. They are the Capitols biggest supporters." Anger boiled through out her body.

"It's wasn't my choice to live in the Capitol!" Tears were threatening to emerge from her eyes. She was so frustrated, her small frame started to shake. Rendelle never remembered being an emotional wreck before. A headache started to pulsate in the front of her head. She closed her eyes and put her hand to her hairline. Agrippa leaned down and took her hand from her face.

"Shhh. it's okay. I know you don't want to be here. Just remember you are doing this for your mother. Even if she doesn't know it, even if she never knows it, she will be safe because of you. You are so strong, Rendelle. The strongest person I have ever met. You just have to be strong a little bit longer." He opened her arms out to her and she allowed her body to mold to his form. He rarely touched her of his own accord but it was so nice when he did. "Okay, I think it's time for you to take a nap." He picked her up to take her to his spare bedroom. The petite girl looped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder.

"Thank you Agrippa. I am so glad I have you."

"Don't mention it, kid." The last word pained her a bit, but she didn't care for exhaustion was conquering over her senses. "Just get some rest. Hell starts tomorrow."

* * *

"It's going to be a big, exciting day!" Agrippa announced to everyone at the train station. Motton and Rendelle stood together in the background as Agrippa directed people through different tasks.

"He sure seems upbeat," the younger victor commented. Motton raised his eyebrows at her gruff tone.

"He's upbeat because he has to be. To protect you and me. He works harder for our district than any other escort I have met. Don't take that boy for granted. He didn't have to let you stay with him." Rendelle gasped, she didn't know he was aware of their situation.

"How much do you know?" she eyed him suspiciously. He laughed and patted her on the head.

"I know enough to say that you guys aren't on the same page."

"What does that mean?" She was so taken aback by his observation and patronizing tone.

"That while in a traumatized state, you emotionally bonded to him. So for both of your sakes, don't try to bridge the gap between you. He is a good man, trying to do the right thing. However, you have a lot more pain ahead of you. You will have to rely on yourself. Don't pull him in. He won't be able to help you. It will kill the both of you." A cold chill ran through Rendelle. Who was this guy giving her advice?

"How much of what you're saying is for his benefit and how much is it because you want to keep your hold on him?" This man was no angel and while he helped her survive the Games, she didn't trust him. He smiled.

"Ah to be young and selfish. There are more things at play here than either of you are aware of." With that he walked off toward Agrippa. Rendelle watched them interact. The old man would say something and Agrippa would eat it up. Was it this man's influence that kept Agrippa so detached from her? Were her feelings for him a direct result of the Game's affect on her? Were things that complicated or was Motton, jealous that he wasn't the most important person in Agrippa's life anymore, manipulating her?

"Rendelle, it's time to board," Agrippa called to her, shaking the red head out of her daze.

* * *

They announced her name and she revealed herself to the audience. Her fellow District 6 residents. She glanced at Agrippa and held up a finger telling him to hold off on the music. His eyes widen for a second but he does as she requests.

"Hello District 6. I know what I did was not honorable and I am not expecting your support but I love this place. You will always be my home. Please know that whatever decisions I make here on out with be made with the best of intentions." She nodded and music began.

Think of me, think of me fondly  
When we've said goodbye  
Remember me once in a while  
Please promise me, you'll try

Then you'll find that once again you long  
To take your heart back and be free  
If you'll ever find a moment  
Spare a thought for me

We never said our love was evergreen  
Or as unchanging as the sea  
But if you can still remember  
Stop and think of me

Think of all the things  
We've shared and seen  
Don't think about the way  
Things might have been

Think of me, think of me waking  
Silent and resigned  
Imagine me trying too hard  
To put you from my mind

Recall those days, look back on all those times  
Think of those things we'll never do  
There will never be a day  
When I won't think of you

She had her eyes closed, not wanting to see the disapproving looks of her beloved District 6. She didn't hear applause, but then again, she didn't expect it. However ever she also didn't expect for everyone present to have their right hand over their heart, the salute of District 6. They were sending her a well wish farewell. Her knees started to shake. She thought she might faint. Then two strong arms studied her. She looked up and her eyes widened. She was expecting Agrippa. It was Motton. "You've done good, kid. There's no bad blood between you and your home. They know something's up." She wondered how they knew and if it had anything to do with Motton. He pointed to the middle of the audience. "Look there, I think you know her."

Her mother, also small in frame with bright red hair, stood there, her hand on her chest, and crying. Before she knew what she was doing, Rendelle jumped off the stage and enveloped her mother. Tears streamed down her face, her mother returned the embrace. Rendelle could hear the peacekeepers coming to pull her away. She only held on tighter. "Mama, I came back for you. I survived for you. So do the same for me, okay? I will have to be away for a while but I love you. I love you so much. I will survive if you do. Tell me you understand." Her voice was shaking and she was holding her mother so tight she might have broke the older woman.

"Don't survive for me, Rendy. Survive for yourself. That is what I ask of you. If you make an effort to be happy, I know that will help me carry on." She reluctantly let go of her daughter and gave a sad smile. The peacekeepers tore Rendelle from the grounds and she was backstage again.

* * *

The rest of the tour was a blur but everyone assured Rendelle she did magnificently. It passed so quickly that before she knew it, they were back at the Capitol. The feast and party were to held that night. However, she didn't really care. Hoping people would leave her alone she mocked sleep.

"Wake up Rendelle. You can rest up inside. Also, we have your apartment ready," a soft male voice disturbed her peace.

"I don't want to move." At this moment, she preferred the train's seats to any bed in the Capital. These seats were made in District 6, the home that she would never return to. She clung to the seat when Agrippa tried to physically remove her.

"Let go Rendelle. We have to leave." His voice was pleading. "We have to keep on schedule. I know this is hard but…um…" It seemed that he was out of reasons for her to move. Then she felt his breath on her neck, a blush stretched across her cheeks. "I'd love to show you your new place." A devious idea popped into her mind.

"Ok I will get up. No fight. But you need to kiss me. And it needs to be a real kiss." A playful smirk played on her lips. Agrippa looked at the ceiling for a brief moment, and then looked around to make sure they were alone.

"No fights right?"

"No fights," she assured him. He bent down, and looked her in the eye. His hand lightly stroked her cheek. Her heart was beating wildly; she was caught between wanting to pull him in and being scared stiff. He inched closer. He certainly was taking his time.

"I just want you to be sure. This is not going to be an everyday occurrence. Are you positive you want me to do this."

"I want you to be my first." She was in a trance, watching his lips. Her tongue unintentionally licked her lips. Her eyes moved to his. He was staring at her. "What?"

"Damn it! Rendelle. Why did you have to tell me that?" He put his hand through his hair messing up the spikes. "Ugh, this is so complicated and difficult." He got up and started pacing.

"I don't understand. You must have kissed dozens girls." He had a pained expression and couldn't stand still.

"I just don't want to hurt you. I don't want you to develop expectations that I can't live up to."

"Did Motton tell you that? That I have expectations of you?" His puzzled look told her immediately that she was wrong. The old man had nothing to do with this.

"What does the he have to do with this? I have never discussed our relationship with him." That, however, surprised her. Could Motton just simply observed everything he told her? Could she have completely underestimated the man?

"Nothing. It's nothing. Listen I just want to give away my first real kiss on my terms. I won't expect anything romantic from you. I promise." That answer seemed to calm him down. Agrippa nodded and came to her. He looked into her eyes as if he wished to take away her pain. His fingers, again, caressed her cheek. His lips pressed into hers and she applied pressure as well. Then his tongue lightly touched her lips asking for entrance. She allowed him in and allowed her own to graze against his. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she drew him in closer. It felt like heaven and hell put together. Like fire and ice and all she wanted to do was get closer. Perhaps he was losing himself too because his hands were clamped on her waist, pulling her closer. Her body complied. Then a moan escaped from her lips. It was enough to pull Agrippa back to reality. He pulled away and got up.

"Come on, your humble abode awaits you," he smiled and took her hand to lead her to her new residence or, as far as she was concerned, cage.


	3. The New Perspective

**Hey. Sorry about this story being late. But I really wanted it to be perfect with as little typos as possible. I will not promise there are none, but I have an awesome friend editing them letting me know about the problems. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: As always, I do not own Hunger Games or any characters associated with it. They belong to Suzanne Collins.**

**A new perspective**

* * *

He couldn't get out of the apartment fast enough. He told her he had a meeting. He didn't even feel bad that it was a lie.

That girl was trouble. Perhaps, not to the world but definitely to him. He'd gotten way too into that kiss. For her first time; it was definitely a good kiss. And there he went thinking about it again. He hoped that she didn't read too much into it. In fact, he hoped he didn't read too much into it. Why did he agree to do it? This was agonizing.

As he exited the building he pulled out his phone. "Hey, it's been awhile. Why don't we meet up for a drink?"

* * *

An hour later, Agrippa found himself looking at the bottom of a rocks glass. "Don't know, Flavius. I think the stress is getting to me," he confided to the man with orange corkscrew curls donning a green lipstick, and an outfit full of baby blue ruffles.

"If she was offering, why not take it? I mean, she's quite a looker."

"Are you out of your mind? I am responsible for this girl at the moment. She is in a very delicate state right now and I need to be the adult." Flavius Crouch pulled a disgusted face.

"You would think you were her father…" His ruffles fluttered as he signaled for another drink.

"You might be right." This whole situation was aging him. Behind him, the door of the bar opened. A couple of Capitol girls walked in. One was dressed head to toe in orange. The other looked like a tree with her tall green hair and dark skin.

"I know what you need," Flavius announced. Agrippa raised a skeptical eyebrow. "You, my friend, need a distraction from your little… bird. You need some Capitol distraction." His last word turned into a low growl looking over at the tree girl.

"Hey Flav! I'm so sorry we're late. I just got my hair done," the dark skinned girl said lightly touching her coiffured mane.

"Ah yes, fashionable as always!" his smile was flirtatious.

"Not as fashionable as you, the assistant of a designer like Cinna Distins."

"Isn't he having a fashion show soon? I know he's new on the scene but he is showing such exciting promise. I predict he will be making a huge splash," the orange girl added. Agrippa immediately recognized her. Effie Trinket.

Recognition washed over her features as she babbled. As a Capitol native, she was good at making trivial conversation. Agrippa knew this from watching her at the Games. Even though her tributes weren't worth a damn, sponsors never simply shut her down. He continued to watch Effie and the others discuss the season's newest fashions and etiquette requirements. A smile played on his lips as he considered adding some trivial matters to his life. Especially when the matter in front of him was ripe for the picking.

Looking at his friend, Agrippa smirked, "You dog, you planned this."

The other man laughed, "Don't think so highly of me. However ladies, I'm glad you made it. Allow me to introduce my dearest friend and drinking partner, Agrippa Lotly." He motioned to the blond man. "Agrippa, these lovely women are Tullia and Effie. They are here to be charming, captivating, and an all around good time. He could use a good time, if you know what I mean."

Effie's nose crinkled in disgust. "Mr. Crouch, I would appreciate you not to give me a bad reputation. I hope he hasn't made you any promises, Mr. Lotly."

"Oh don't let Flavius ruffle your feathers, Effie. Everyone knows we aren't those kind of girls." Tullia said gently touching Flavius' arm. The orange girl's face betrayed that she very much thought Tullia was that kind of girl.

"Ah yes, Effie. What kind of girl are you?" The male escort smiled at her, like a cat with a mouse. She looked away from him.

"Oh right, you two must know each other, both working in the Games! What luck," Flavius exclaimed in a way that told Agrippa it had nothing to do with luck.

"Hey Flav, I think I saw someone over there you should meet." The tree girl lightly touched his arm.

"Lead the way, darling." Tullia laughed and took his hand, leading him to the other side of the bar. Effie and Agrippa were left standing face to face.

The blonde man gave a nasty smiled. "It's been a while. Last time you were trailing after your District 12 mentor. Such a shame about your tributes." He couldn't tell if Effie was blushing due to her heavy Capitol make up but she certainly downed the drink that Flavius handed to her.

"Ah yes, I must congratulate you on your successful Hunger Games this year. She was the most unexpected creature, wasn't she?" she replied lightly.

"You have no idea." There was an uncomfortable silence. Effie tried to relieve the tension.

"I wonder who they went over to meet. I don't see them anywhere." Effie stood on her tiptoes still too short to see over the crowd despite her incredibly tall heels.

"I would wager that they aren't talking to anyone at the moment." Effie tilted her head and gave him a puzzled look. "I believe they are indulging in… how did he say it? 'Capitol distraction.'" His tone was bitter. He still didn't really like Effie and now he was getting the impression she was stupid, too.

Realization dawned on her and she let out a disgusted gasp. "In a public facility?" As if that was the most preposterous thing she ever heard.

"I hear there are worse places." He picked up the half full glass, left by Flavius, and drained it.

"That is so rude. You know, Tullie ran into me and she convinced me that we would have a fabulous time in a fabulous bar with fabulous people. You can imagine how disappointed I am."

Agrippa raised a single eyebrow, "Yes it is very upsetting when someone uses fabulous that many times in one sentence." She harrumphed and sat down on the stool next to him. She nodded to the bartender to get her another drink.

"So how was your Victory tour? It seemed exhausting." She passed her drink from hand to hand. She must have been nervous, recalling their last conversation. "The Games are exhausting. Then having to return to all the other districts… well… I can only imagine. But then again her performances were lovely. I never could imagine that she held that kind of…" She paused as if to search for the right word, "power."

Little orange Effie hit the nail on the head.

"Power is right," he commented. "That's why they want her."

"Who wants her?" Effie looked at him with general interest.

Giving her a suspicious look, "The President, the Capitol. Who else would I be talking about? Or did you believe that she would want to stay here and not go home to her mother and friends?" Effie looked away in shame.

"How fitting they call her a bird, isn't it?"

"Why do you say that?"

"No matter how beautiful, a cage is a cage." Astonishment rocked him. Such understanding from a girl like Effie was unfathomable. Perhaps he wasn't alone. It hit him why he kept his distance from Rendelle. As tormented as she was, she wasn't like him. If they were to be compared to birds, she was a canary. Bright, musical, simple. He on the other hand was a peacock. With no purpose other than to show wealth, pretension, and gaudiness. A canary could be caged or fly free. The Peacock could not fly. Stuck in the same place, to act complacent with the material things handed on a silver platter. Envied and despised, the peacock had no right to be unhappy, right? It seemed the secret self-loathing of the affluent was a crime. Should they take their fate without questioning? Looking at Effie with new eyes, he knew the answer. No.

Leaning close he whispered, "Let's get out of here." His lips barely touched her ear. She starred at him, wide eyed, and simply nodded.

* * *

They barged into her apartment, practically falling over together. He groped her roughly and trailed wet kisses down her neck. She never once turned away from his insensitive touches. Effie moaned into his ear as she took a lobe between her teeth. She was gloriously supple and so compliant to his needs.

An hour later, the two escorts lay in a puddle of sheets and stared at the ceiling. Agrippa breathed in trying to calm down from the physical exhilaration brought on by their romp. "That was great." She smiled and hummed her agreement. He looked over to examine Effie, not sure what to make of her. "Your hair in natural under your wig." She lightly touched her blonde locks nervously.

"You don't like it? I get it, most men don't." She sat up and continued to play with the strand.

"It's actually refreshing," he said giving her a reassuring smile.

"You aren't like other men of the Capitol."

"I have been hearing that lately. What makes me so different?" Was he such an oddity? He wasn't sure. However, in the Capitol, being different wasn't necessarily a good thing.

" Well you aren't into it all the luxury like the others. You know? Like the fashion and cushioning life style. I sometimes think you might be more suited for District 12 rather than the Capitol."

"Effie, we have only truly met once. Don't tell me you got all that from that one time?" A blush rose from Effie's neck to her face. "Have you been watching me?"

"Well…um… it's just that you made such an impression on me. No one has ever given me that kind of advice. They always say, 'enjoy the parties!' and 'it's really all about luck.' But you seemed more like Haymitch. I had a hard time believing you even came from the Capitol. So yeah, I guess I would look to you to see how I should feel about a situation. And I sort of realized that perhaps I should act like you."

"And how do I act, Effie?"

"Disgusted. Thinly veiled disgust. That or flirtatious. Which explains my impression of you before we actually met."

"Do I have a reputation?" That made Effie laugh.

"I think most victors have a better reputation than you." She said it was a giggle but he could tell she wasn't lying. "They say, you are wild lover but you passion has a price."

"Who are they?"

"They know everything there is to know about everyone. And you have given them a lot to know, it seems." He wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not. He knew he was being used, but was it possible that some of his "appointments" were deliberately willing to sponsor District 6 but held out because they wanted his body? His felt his stomach do an uncomfortable twist.

"But don't worry about it. People like a passionate escort. Sometimes the enthusiasm for your tributes is contagious. It worked this year, didn't it?" Her smile brightened as she sat up and stretched. "Speaking of which, the Games are starting in a month or so. What are we to do?" she asked as she examined her nails.

"I don't think there are any problems with our current situation." She gave him a dubious look.

"What situation?" He smiled as his curled arm around her waist and pulled her down. A laugh bubbled from her throat as he kissed her neck.

"Let's just keep things simple. We will do what we want to do with each other."

"Including in public?"

"I thought you weren't into that." She playfully slapped him.

"No I mean, will we appear in public together?"

"I don't see why not." She pulled him down for a kiss, a smile on her lips.

* * *

After a month of sleeping together, Agrippa found himself going out every night with Effie. There were parties to attend, gallery openings to experience, and performances to witness.

They entered a grand building covered in gold leafing and latticing. Large gems hung from the chandeliers. Effie pointed them out. "There are from District 1. Made especially for Mr. Dapple."

Mr. Dapple was a real estate mogul; he owned most of the rental properties in the Capitol. Including the one that Rendelle lived in. The thought saddened Agrippa. He hadn't seen her in a while. Pretty much since he started hanging out with Effie and Flavius's crowd. He was lost in thought as Effie ushered him to a small group.

"And now I just got myself a new client," gloated a lady with orange skin and tattoos covering her face. She wore a bright yellow dress adorned brown fur trimming. Agrippa vaguely recognized her; she was a talent agent or something. Of course she was talking about her newest client. There was no better way to get the word out.

Effie pushed her way to the middle of the group. "Tacita, I am so excited to hear about your newest entertainer. I would also like in introduce, Agrippa Lotly, escort for District 6." The emphasis of his district got his attention. He looked her in the eye for a brief moment; there was a glint of some emotion he couldn't pin.

"Oh 6. Yes, then you must know her." The woman's thick Capitol accent filled the air with tension.

"Who is it?" He knew the answer before she could say a word.

"Why, it's Rendelle Nustack. She's such an impressive find. You can imagine my excitement when the President's secretary called and informed me that I was to be her overseer. What talent and potential."

"Is she doing well?" The familiar discomfort of guilt burned throughout him.

"Of course she is. She has that lovely apartment and has been, oh so, busy with dance and voice lessons. It's quite serendipitous that you are here tonight."

"Why is that?" Agrippa felt a lump form in his throat.

"Rendelle's first performance will be here, tonight. In fact I must go and make sure she's ready." With that Tacita left the circle and vanished from the room.

Agrippa took Effie by the arm and led her to a quiet part of the room. "Did you know about this?" His tone was harsh and angry. Effie looked toward the ground like a child in trouble.

"I wasn't sure, but I had an inkling. Another escort mentioned that a victor was being primed for stardom. I thought it might be her but didn't want to say anything if I wasn't sure."

"Damn it, Effie. This is something I would want, no, need to hear."

"It's not like you see her. She's no longer in your care. You heard. She's doing fine. And at least you know now." He couldn't argue with her logic but the feeling of betrayal still persisted.

"Next time, just let me know about your ideas." She released a sigh of relief. Relief there will be a next time, he supposed.

"Okay."

A moment later, the lights dimmed and music sounded. A small girl walked out to the middle of the floor wearing an outfit that resembled pink cotton candy. He couldn't believe his eyes. Dressed up like a Capitol doll, the victor of District 6 opened her mouth and cast her spell on the audience.


	4. The New Definition

_**I finally got to finish this! Sorry I couldn't post this earlier. I went out of town and then just lacked the inspiration to finish this chapter. Anyway, more to come. Hope you enjoy it.**_

_**Again I do not own the Hunger Games, details or characters. Also the song used is sung by Ellie Goulding and property of Polydor Ltd.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

The New Definition

Inhaling a deep breath, Rendelle tried to calm her racing heart. There was so much preparation for this moment. All of Tacita's words of proper behavior and expectations circled her brain. Rendelle's natural instinct was to obey. Whether it was bad or good, she normally would take what was presented in front of her and ask no questions. When her mother and father fought, she and her siblings would remove themselves from the scene. When her brother was reaped, she kissed him knowing in her heart it was the last time she'd see him. When she, the youngest, was reaped she accepted the fact that it was her fate. If she was going to die, she figured she had a good run in life with no regrets. When the old man, Motton, who smelled of cigarettes and alcohol, told her to skip the cornucopia blood shed, she did exactly what she was told. When she received her first sponsored item, a knife and a note saying, 'make it interesting', she understood and killed a tribute in his exhausted state. Rendelle was surprised how well she coped with the gory aspects of her deeds. It was as if she could just shut off her mind and simply act as she was ordered.

So when the awful woman, Tacita, informed her that Agrippa was relieved of his responsibility over her, she found herself feeling something completely foreign. Enmity. She spent her days in a constant state of anger directed almost always at Agrippa and his absence. He made it clear that he was not interested in her romantically. However he did make promises that he did not make good on. Leaving her with a life amongst luxury that offered new levels of melancholy and loneliness.

The more she was around Tacita, Rendelle found herself despising every word that came out of the woman's mouth. She couldn't be sure about the source of her loathing for the woman. However, she could tell that dance classes, costume fittings, and voice lessons were ultimately going result in her detriment and the Capitol's gain. And to help the Capitol that brought Agrippa into her life fueled her anger even more.

To fill the minutes in the day, Rendelle put tremendous effort into doing little things to displease her manager. She cut her dresses shorter, refused hair dye, ate with her mouth open. Now, with the most reckless sense timing, she changed the song lyrics without permission. It gave her a thrill to know that she would be singing her words at the Capitol's largest social event, with the exception of the Hunger Games.

The first song was fast and easy to dance to. Any Capitol citizen would enjoy it. With all their frivolous words and actions, she doubted that any Capitol citizen could hear anything but the beat. In spite of herself, she found herself fearing the consequences. So she sent up a silent prayer in a vain attempt of self-preservation as she closed her eyes and launched her message.

I had a way then losing it all on my own  
I had a heart then but the queen has been overthrown  
And I'm not sleeping now the dark is too hard to beat  
And I'm not keeping now the strength I need to push me

You show the lights that stop me turn to stone  
You shine It when I'm alone  
And so I tell myself that I'll be strong  
And dreaming when they're gone

'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home  
Calling, calling, calling home  
You show the lights that stop me turn to stone  
You shine It when I'm alone

Home

Noises, I play within my head  
Touch my own skin and hope that I'm still breathing  
And I think back to when my brother and my sister slept  
In an unlocked place the only time I feel safe

You show the lights that stop me turn to stone  
You shine it when I'm alone  
And so I tell myself that I'll be strong  
And dreaming when they're gone

'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home  
Calling, calling, calling home  
You show the lights that stop me turn to stone  
You shine it when I'm alone

Home

Yeah, hee

Light, lights, lights, lights  
Light, lights, lights, lights  
Light, lights, lights, lights  
Light, lights

You show the lights that stop me turn to stone  
You shine it when I'm alone  
And so I tell myself that I'll be strong  
And dreaming when they're gone

'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home  
Calling, calling, calling home  
You show the lights that stop me turn to stone  
You shine it when I'm alone

The music died. That was her cue to bow. Unapologetically, Rendelle turned abruptly and walked away. There was silence. She had expected it. But still, fear bubbled in her stomach. Interrupting the stillness, a slow, deliberate clap sounded. Glancing around she saw Agrippa. He sent a smile to her as he urged the others to join suite. The woman next to him followed his lead, and in a matter of seconds the room was filled with applause. It was reminiscent of her time on stage with Caesar.

The relief was short lived as resentment took precedence and surged through her. She walked back into the space that served as her dressing room to remove the make up. She was done for the time being. Her stylist walked in to let down her hair and change her back to her normal attire.

Tacita walked in, "Darling, they absolutely loved the performance. I told you the last round of dance rehearsals was a good idea." Rendelle raised an eyebrow.

"Did you watch the performance?" Tacita was the only one there that would have noticed the lyrics being different than the original.

"Oh darling," her accent taking a patronizing tone. "I was so busy booking more performances for you." The older woman seemed very proud of herself that she could convince others to want her. As if Rendelle was only desirable with Tacita by her side.

"You think I should be grateful." The singer rolled her eyes; she was to be grateful for getting to do a job she never wanted to do.

"Indeed, I work very hard for my clients. You could use to a different tone with me," the older woman's tone came out callous and expectant. There was a moment of silence. Indignation from earlier still resonated within the singer. If she had to be trapped in this life and pretend to love it for the cameras, she would ensure that people around her knew her hatred. Her anger was becoming a bit of a crutch, giver her strength to continue on: living, singing, and obeying. Her, albeit small, rebellion expressed her resentment in a way she never knew before. She had to protect it. Rendelle slid off her seat and walked up to Tacita.

"Who is your client? Because I know I didn't hire you." A sneer appeared on Rendelle's face as she backed the other woman into the wall. The close proximity made the orange manager visibly uncomfortable.

"Well of course the Capitol hired me. However, I assure you, you won't have a single complaint." The older woman looked nervous, searching for the right thing to say. Rendelle casually looked down at her manicured nail.

"Tacita, do you know what I am?"

"You are an extremely talented client." Rendelle barked out a laugh.

"As true as that may be, do you know what I really am?" The woman was silent. Closing the gap even more, Rendelle pressed her hands to the wall, blocking Tacita from moving away. "I am the District 6 victor. I killed people in there sleep. That's the level I will go to survive. I assure you I will do what is expected of me, for the safety of my loved ones. However, I think President Snow has a kink in his plan. I can always do something dramatic and make a fool out of everyone here. My survival is not dependent on me living. So don't fuck with my survival." With that she left the woman to contemplate her words.

The fear in Tacita's eyes made Rendelle smile. For a brief moment, anger was banished from her mind. A giddy sensation coursed through her veins. Now she knew, the only thing more potent than anger was power.

* * *

The day before the Hunger Games was upon Panem. The Capitol buzzed with excitement. Rendelle sat still as Marius, her stylist, applied her make up and helped her into her outfit. The stylist patted her back and allowed her to look in the mirror

"Marius, what is this?" She eyed her reflection as if she hated the girl in the mirror. White powder covered her skin and her pewter colored dress was heavy with crystals.

"Oh honey, you are an up and coming star. You need to shine!" Marius' accent sang his words. Rendelle sighed.

"Won't I attract a lot of attention? It's not my job to take away from the tributes."

"Agrippa and I both agreed it was fantastic." Rendelle turned to look at Tacita dressed in a reptilian themed outfit complete with claw like gloves. "You look absolutely wonderful!"

"Agrippa." The name came out in a growl. This dress was his choice, no wonder it was ugly. The small red head traced her fingers up the long sleeves to the high neckline, then down the corset bodice. "It's heavy. Is this really Capitol fashion? It's extremely… stuffy."

"It's beautiful. Like a princess from the moon!" Tacita clapped her hands excitedly like she couldn't keep in her thrill. "Everything is going to plan. I will meet up with you at the Capitol Circle. You will be escorted by Marius and he will take you to District 6's box seats."

With a skip in her step, the older woman turned and left the room.

Turning to her stylist, "What do you really think Marius?"

He looked around the room as if scared someone might hear him. "It's rather out of fashion."

"Well let's do something about it." A mischievous smile spread itself on her lips.

* * *

Capitol Circle was packed. As promised Marius was her escort. The closer they got to the entrance, the more nervous Marius looked.

"Relax. It will be a hit. I am sure about it," Rendelle assured him. She currently was wearing the dress as Agrippa designated. The only difference was the clasps down the front and the long slit up the front, however the changes were barely noticeable.

Marius cleared his throat to indicate it was their turn to walk into the large building to meet up with the other spectators. She grasped his hand with a smile. As she lifted herself from the car, cameras and people called for her attention. Of course the former victor was one of the main attention grabbers of this Hunger Games.

She walked into the main spectator hall with her head high. She walked by children chasing each other with swords as their parents watched and cooed at the reenactments. She ignored some of the other people wanted to catch her eye.

"Oh darling you look absolutely wonderful. And you are not going to believe this. I have locked down the privilege for you to sing before the tributes make their debut," Tacita, wearing a silver dress, said excitedly.

"Ah yes, I did get the itinerary. I should be going up in about two hours. Isn't that right?"

"Oh good you read it. Yes until then I am sure you want to meet up with your former mentor and escort. They are sitting the District 6 booth toward the other end of the room." Tacita pointed out the man with white blonde hair talking with a girl with a light green wig.

"I see them. I guess I should make my way. Marius?" The stylist nodded and followed her lead. "You are being awfully quiet. Don't tell me, you're getting cold feet about our creation."

"I just hope this doesn't bite us in the ass." He spoke frankly. She liked that about him. Rendelle was more and more pleased that he became her personal stylist instead of having to share him with the other tributes.

As they closed the distance to 6's seating area, Agrippa looked up and smiled.

"Rendelle, you look lovely!"

"You picked the dress of course you'd say that," she said coldly as she walked past him to Motton. "It's good to see you old man."

Motton gave her a weak smile; "Don't tell me that you like me now too. I was rather comfortable with being the hated elder. You know, what I was before you kids came around."

The red head laughed. It was a real laugh and the first one in a long time. She wrapped her arms around him, thankful to be near a non-Capitol citizen for once. She breathed in his scent of cigarettes, and car fumes. "You smell like home. Did you know that?"

"And you smell like Capitol plumbing but you don't hear me complaining." With an endearing smile, she clung to him tighter. He sighed, "Okay, just don't call me dad."

She let him go and smoothed down her dress. Taking in her surroundings, "So what's the deal here? What am I supposed to do? I haven't even met the tributes. How are they?" She dared to let her voice reveal a hint of hope.

"They aren't like you. I don't think their fighters. Let me introduce you to the others."

"Others?"

"The other victors. You didn't think we were the only ones, did you?" If she was going to be honest, she never thought one way or the other about it.

"Um… should I be on guard?" Motton laughed.

"Not unless you are planning something. For the most part we are all friends here." Friends: that was a word she hadn't heard in a long time. It felt foreign but quite lovely as well. With a bright smile she followed Motton to a group of people standing near the food.

"Everyone I would like to introduce the 63rd Hunger Games Victor, Rendelle Nustack. " the elder district 6 escort said motioning to her. A pregnant silence spread among the group, as if they were analyzing her versus the rumors.

Rendelle's eyes looked from Motton to the group and back again. Not sure what to do, she awkwardly waved her hand at them and mumbled a hello. A young woman made her way to Rendelle. She was tall and had flowing blonde hair. Then she smiled and the red head felt her heart stop. The girls teeth were like tiny daggers. They glimmered in the light and it made them that much more frightening. They gave her a demonic look that Rendelle knew would give her night mares. Then it hit her.

"Enobaria, District 1. Isn't that right?" the youngest victor confirmed. She hadn't seen her up close however she watched the Games that her brother was reaped and killed in. Enobaria won that one.

"I guess it would make sense that you know me. I won the year before you," she declared lightly.

"I also know the person who killed my brother that year as well." Another weighty pause stretched out. Enobaria spoke first.

"You know it's always someone's brother, sister, best friend, son, or daughter. Did you think about it that way when you sliced that guys stomach open that first night. No, no one does." She revealed her teeth again and turned back to the bar.

Another voice cut the tension."You guys would be wise to just let bygones be bygones. No one here is living because they were angels. It's the nature of hell." Olive skin, dark hair and green eyes, the man before Rendelle was possibly the most attractive man she ever met. He stood at least a foot over her 5"3 with a calm smile on his face.

"They call me Vigor. It's a pleasure to meet you, Rendelle. And before you try to guess I won the 59th Games." He casually presented his hand for her to take. She returned the gesture with a strong shake. She wasn't going to let them see weakness in her. He raised an eyebrow at her pressure.

One by one each victor in the group introduced themselves. Two of the men, Chaff and Haymitch, were so drunk that they leaned against the other for support. She wasn't sure if they would make it through the night.

The last introduction was a homely girl only a few years older than herself.

"Hello, Rendelle. I am Cecilia." She gave her a sweet smile. Seemingly gentle by nature, this girl appeared out of place in the group of murderers. All victors had an edge about them. Somehow this girl seemingly came out relatively normal. Rendelle tried to think back to which Games she could have been in. Nothing came to mind.

She lightly chatted away with a man name Moss from District 10 and a woman name Lil from District 4.

"Don't let Enobaria get to you. She's still recovering from her Games," Lil advised the red head.

"Wasn't she a Career? I mean didn't she train for it her whole life."

"I, too, was a Career. Yes the training gives you the extra strength and you have the mind set to kill. However, to be killing in real life is very different than killing in theory. It's a trauma that you don't forget, regardless if you were trained to do it or not." In that moment the older woman became the wisest person Rendelle had ever met. There was a brief pause as the victors looked over at Enobaria, talking to a Capitol man and letting him guide her to another room.

"Well even if you don't mind taking a life, they know how to make sure you never forget." Moss's voice was deep and sad. His burly physique and sun-darkened skin gave the impression he spent a lot of time out doors. "We all kind of assumed that was what happened to you."

"It's true! They wouldn't let…."

"Shhhh!" Lil interrupted her. "Whatever is going on, we get it. We know you wouldn't want to be here. However, there are ears everywhere. You have to be careful what you say."

Rendelle's throat went dry. She thought of her songs. The lyrics she sang so proudly and with such passion. Perhaps, it was foolish to think no one would hear her messages. Granted she hadn't said anything too awful. Tonight's song, however, was bit more pointed. In spite of the danger, she would take her chances.

"I am singing tonight. I hope you hear it."

"So that's what you are," Moss confirmed, seemingly to himself. Vigor and the other victor from District 1, Wonder, joined their group.

"Yes, they tell tales of the lovely voice of the Captiol. Dare I say, we are in for a treat," Wonder roared. He was loud in manner and in dress. He looked like he fit in with the Capitol. Vigor seemed more thoughtful and introspective.

Nice dress," the olive skinned man observed. "It looks like it'll do its purpose."

Rendelle didn't know what he meant by that, however she didn't want to give away the game just yet.

From a distance, Tacita's called out Rendelle's name. The singer looked around and saw the woman summoning her. "I have to go. I guess we won't really have another time to talk after this, huh?" she spoke to Moss and Lil.

"Don't worry, we victors, despite our busy schedules, find our way to each other," she smiled and gave the small girl a strong squeeze on her shoulder.

* * *

The lights shone brightly, blinding her from seeing the crowd. It was better that way. She had a way of shocking the audience into silence. Her dancers lined themselves behind her. She motioned for the music to start. Two of the backups touched her shoulders and tugged backward on the dress. The clasps opened and the frock was torn away to reveal a short strapless dress made of the same dark silver material and crystals. It was tight, exposing both her skin and figure. It was her message to Agrippa. If she couldn't have her cake and eat it too, neither could he. He couldn't walk out of her life and have a place in it either. As she felt the sleeves roll off her arms, she felt cleansed of him. She was now ready to stand as a victor, not a victim, in front of the people that created her.


End file.
